


To The Ends Of The Earth, Would You Follow Me?

by Just__Sparks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Broken Engagement, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Merlin shows up to his former best mate's engagement party, intent on being supportive, despite the two year hiatus their friendship had taken. All seems well, and Arthur is happy as could be. Or is he?





	To The Ends Of The Earth, Would You Follow Me?

            Merlin sighed, looking around as he entered the auspicious banquet hall, decked out in his fanciest black suit. Up until that night, it had remained in the back of his closet, collecting disuse with each day it remained hidden behind his actual wardrobe.  However, as it was an important occasion, one which surely called for it, he had donned it once more. Beside him in much less fancy attire, was his best friend Will.

            "Whatever you do, Merlin, promise me that you won't make me regret coming tonight," he stated, immediately reaching to adjust the front of his collar the second they had stepped into the room.

             Neither were used to spending much time around posh people, and neither were surprised to notice that is all that filled the room.

             "Likewise," Merlin muttered, almost instantly regretting the fact he had ask Will to come at all.

             Merlin scanned the room searching for anyone who might resemble someone he had kept company with a few years before, but could find none. A woman with brown hair, with ringlets framing her face, caught his attention. For a moment, her gaze roved over him, before someone grasping her from the side caught her attention. For one reason or another, this shook Merlin up a bit more than he cared to admit.

              Before he could make hide or tail of the exchange however, he felt a firm hand make connection with his own right arm. Looking up, Merlin's eyes met with none other than Arthur Pendragon. From beside him, he could feel the tension rolling off of Will in waves, but he kept his gaze on the man in front of him steady in spite of that.

              "Merlin," Arthur breathed, his eyes locked on the sapphire ones before him.

               It took a moment for Merlin to gain his voice, but after clearing his throat once, he managed a less certain, "Arthur."

               Beside him, Will rolled his eyes, but remained silent otherwise.

               "I didn't think you would come," Arthur said, his voice less steady than it had been a minute before.

               From behind the pair, Will scoffed. Pointedly leveling a glare at Arthur, he added, "If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't have."

               The trance that the two men had been in was broken, and while Merlin bit his lip, Arthur returned the sour glance in kind.

              "Hello to you too, William," the blond enunciated, in his perfectly posh melody.

               "I'd say it's nice to see you, but I think we both know that's a lie," Will rejoined.

               Twisting around, Merlin looked at Will. His eyes were darker, and his eyebrows became furrowed.

               "What? You asked me to come with you. I never said anything about kissing his arse too."

Sighing, Merlin turned back to Arthur, who was looking between them with a considering look. When Merlin caught his gaze again, it quickly vanished, in favor of a more congenial one.

               "We've got an open bar, and food over there, if either of you are looking for something to tide you through the evening," Arthur began, look at each of them, before settling his gaze on Merlin. "Unfortunately, I have to be a dutiful host and make my rounds, but if you've any time later, I'd love to catch up."

               Biting his lip, Merlin nodded, attempting not to look as if his heart were about to burst out of its chest.

               "I look forward to it."

               A smile, one that Merlin had long associated with Arthur's genuinely happy moods, spread out across his features. Grasping Merlin's forearm one more time, the man bent down and placed a chaste kiss across his cheek, before all but sprinting away directly after. Whilst Merlin stood there rooted to the spot, Will made a disgruntled noise from behind him.

               "He really knows how to lay it on thick, doesn't he? Makes me sick," Will muttered, before coming to grasp the top of Merlin's left shoulder.

               At the touch, Merlin turned to glared at Will.

               "If I had known you were planning on being such a right git, I never would've asked you here," the lanky man spit out.

               "As your best mate, I reserve the right to gripe about that wanker for as long as I shall live. He gave you hell, so now it's my turn."

               "Will, just drop it, alright?"

               The shorter man had been about to reply, but when his own eyes met with Merlin's, he bit back the ready made retort in favor of a more polite head gesture. Exhaling in relief, the dark haired man said, "If I am to make it through the night, without going mental, I'm going to need you to lay off of him, okay? He was one of my best mates once too, and right now, we're here to celebrate his engagement. So can you please just let the past remain where it belongs, at least for tonight?"

               Internally, Will wanted to grab Merlin's hand and run. He truly thought the man was certifiable for showing up at the posh engagement party they had found themselves in, on account of Merlin's unending infatuation with the blond tosser that had been standing there moments before. However, he knew that a deeper part of him hoped that if Merlin saw Arthur happy, then he could let go. Of course, by the way Arthur had been looking at him, there was very little chance of that happening. Resignedly, the fair haired man nodded again, biting back what he really wanted to say.

               Treading the myriad of different people dotted all around the room, the two made their way over to the spread lain out across a couple of large wooden tables, overlain with fancy white table covers. Will made a plate bigger than his stomach, whilst Merlin stood aside and allowed him to do so, owing to the fact he figured he was more likely to upchuck due to nerves. Walking along, Merlin moved to hail the bartender over to himself.

               "Hello, sir. Can I offer you a sample of anything, or would you like a few moments to browse our list of offered alcohol?" a plump woman with wavy brown hair asked, her eyes appraising Merlin as she did.

               "Could I have a glass of whatever whisky you've got, on the rocks, please?" Merlin asked, dropping his gaze to the floor.

               Taking the hint, the woman, whose name he read as "Mary" once he shifted his eyes up again, nodded and went straight for the closest bottle she had on hand. After shoveling in a bit of ice into the glass, she poured just enough to be deemed appropriate, and nothing more.

                After placing the drink on the counter, she said, "Anything else for you love?"

               "No," Merlin assured, grabbing his drink, before saying, "Thank you."

               "Not a problem dear. It's me job. Have a nice time now."

                As he turned around, he felt her eyes following him, which made him pick up his step all the more quickly. It didn't bother him necessarily, when someone attempted to flirt with him, even if he would never entertain them. However, the evening already had him on mental over drive, and therefore his manners were less than hospitable to the idea than normal. With Will beside him, they made their way to an empty table farther away from the front of the room than not.

                No sooner than Merlin had choked back his first sip of the alcohol, did he hear a body dropping into the vacant seat to his right. Glancing over, he found Morgana Pendragon staring at him, with a bemused expression on her face.

                "Hello Morgana," Merlin intoned, placing his glass down before him, his knuckles suddenly turning white around both sides of it.

                "Why hello Merlin. Long time no see. I see you're taking advantage of the open bar. What's that you're drinking?"

                Resignedly, the dark haired man lifted up his glass to allow her to take a whiff of it, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

                "Whisky on the rocks, hmm? Such a strong drink for a man who can barely hold down a bottle of wine or two. Pray tell, if you intend to be inebriated, why even come at all?" she ended, in a conspiratorial whisper.

                "Morgana," Merlin warned through gritted teeth.

                "What? I'm only looking out for you, and my dolt of a brother. What good are you to him here, smashed as all get up?"

                 "You know what," Merlin said, as he rose from his seat, "I think I should go get a bit of fresh air."

                 Swift on his feet, the lanky man made his exit.

                 Glancing over at Will, Morgana feigned innocently, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

                 Arthur leaned against the marble railing attached to the outer veranda he had stepped onto, his arms becoming more limp by the moment. Inhaling and exhaling, the man attempted to steady himself, but failed miserably with each passing second. Lifting himself up to his full height, he slammed his hands down on the barrier.

                 "Fucking hell," he shouted, before footsteps entered his range of hearing.

                 When he caught onto the fact that he was being watched, the blond pivoted around to find himself face to face with none other than the object of his frustration. Swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing down visibly, Arthur found himself in Merlin's company for the second time that night. Immediately he regretted lashing out, as he could see the hesitant look, and the urge to flee evident on the other man's face. Mustering up a look of relative happiness, he nodded towards him, "Hello."

                 "Hi," Merlin responded, still remaining in the same spot he had stopped at a few moments before.

                 Searching for something else to say, Arthur zeroed in on the drink in Merlin's left hand, as it dangled from his long fingers precariously. Stifling an internal groan, he wondered what could have warranted him to start off so strong. Even in their days as best mates, Merlin had been the textbook definition of a lightweight. His drink did not bode well for the rest of the evening, Arthur determined silently.

                 The weight of eyes on him, he looked back up to meet Merlin's, not even attempting to hide his displeasure. An upturned eyebrow was all he received, in lieu of a question.

                 Taking the bait, Arthur sighed, before sliding his hands into his pockets. Lingering questions danced in the back of his mind as he did so.

                "The Merlin I once knew only touched hard liquor when he was beside himself with stress. If you're that uneasy about being here, why did you come tonight?"

                 Sucking in air, Merlin suddenly looked as if he had turned a shade or two more pale. Before he can answer Arthur, however, another person steps out onto the veranda. When the woman looks between them, Merlin recognized her as the one who had unsettled him earlier. As she caught Arthur's gaze, he suddenly understood why. Looking over to Arthur as well, Merlin gauged his reaction to his fiancee's entrance.

                 In that moment, if Arthur could have, he would have kicked himself. However, keeping up the appearance of a doting man, betrothed to the woman of his dreams, he did otherwise.

                 "Hello darling," he said, his voice betraying him slightly as it fell a bit flat. 

                 Once upon a time, Merlin would have noticed, but he doubted that Mithian would. If she did, her face did not betray a hint of speculation otherwise.

                 "Your father is ready to begin, and is becoming quite impatient that you suddenly disappeared. If you need more time though, I can stall for you," she trailed off, nodding back in Merlin's direction.

                 Caught in the cross hairs of duty and desire, Arthur sighed heavily, and kept his eyes on Mithian. 

                 "No, that's alright. Merlin and I can take a rain check. I suppose it would not do us well to keep our fathers waiting. They are after all the ones throwing this damn party to begin with.  Far be it from me to deter their schedule any longer," he stated, a bit more bitterly than he had meant to.

                 As he passed by, Arthur chanced a glance over at Merlin, whose complexion made him look ill at that point. The pressure of Mithian's arms, however, reigned him back towards her. Steeling himself, he continued to walk with her at his side, leaving his former best friend behind.

* * *

                 Merlin gulped, after Arthur and Mithian had passed, before exhaling roughly on the breath that had been caught in his throat. Shakily, he walked over to the balcony railing, which Arthur had been standing against, and placed his glass on top of it. Once that was done, he began walking, until he had gone down the marble ramp that was on either side of the veranda, and kept going with no rhyme or reason. Soon, he found himself walking towards a garden that was behind the venue, sprawled out over meters of landscape.

                 "Why on earth did I bother coming tonight?" Merlin muttered to himself, feeling even more ridiculous after doing so.

                 Reaching a cement bench a good distance from where he had begun, the weight of the evening suddenly became more pronounced, which urged his mind further to take a seat. As he sat, his eyes trailed back, where he saw a figure exiting from where he had come. Groaning, he assumed it was Will, as the man never knew when to just give him a few moments of peace. Secretly, Merlin oft wondered why that was, though he never dared voice it. The man was his best mate, but in his mind would scarcely ever be anything more.

                 Preparing to receive a verbiage of nonsensical anger, directed at Arthur, Merlin sat there with his legs and arms crossed at separate parts of his body. For many minutes, he remained this way, even when he heard footsteps. Only when they were meters from him did he look up to find Arthur, the expression of determination on his face. When he was within a foot of Merlin, he dropped down to his knees down beside him, his eyes imploring the lanky man not to startle. Placing his hands on either side of Merlin's waist, he continued to hold the other's gaze.

                 "I realize this is very un-British of me, and that I should be in there, professing my love for the woman I walked passed you with. The truth is, our union is meant to be one of convenience, and nothing more. She's a business associate that my father set me up with months ago. I only went along with it because," Arthur stopped and inhaled a deep breath, "I thought that you never wanted to see me again."

                 The sudden onslaught of rushed words came as a shock to Merlin, who sat there digesting them for a moment, before he replied.

                 "What does our sudden lack of communication have to do with you accepting a date with Mithian?"

                 At this, Arthur dipped his head down for a moment, as if preparing to land a fatal blow. When he glanced up, his eyes betrayed him now, taking on a soft quality that he rarely displayed.

                 "Merlin, you idiot," Arthur whispered, as if it were obvious as to what the next words would be, "I love you."

                  Years later, Merlin would look back on this moment, wondering how he couldn't have seen it before. How he had managed to remind ignorant for so long, and then suddenly, it was as if all of the pieces were falling together. 

                  In the seconds that ticked by, with him neither accepting or denying the emotions unfolded before him, Arthur's fear that he had made a huge mistake began to expand exponentially. Folding in on himself, a deflated feeling over-taking him after over two full minutes of silence, he made to stand up. At least, until Merlin reached out, and placed his arms on top of the blond's.

                  "I've loved you since our second year of Uni, Arthur. When you left to come to London, without so much as a word, I thought that you never wanted to speak to me again."

                   Instead of relief, a look of confusion overtook the youngest Pendragon.

                  "Merlin, what are you on about? I left you a letter, with my new contact information inside, should you want to join me.  I had an early business meeting, and I knew you'd be asleep for a few more hours, so I left it with Will on the day I left. It was quite eloquent, really. You'd think I was actually a girl. I figured, if you were interested, you'd reply. If you weren't, well, the opposite. When you didn't reply, I thought you regretted the night before, and I'm ashamed to admit that I all but tucked my tail between my legs, and never said another word until the engagement announcement. That, was actually Morgana's doing though-"

                   "You, you left that letter with Will, did you say?" Merlin demanded, his eyes suddenly lit up with what Arthur would only describe later as pure fury.

                   In the many years he had known Merlin, there were few times that Arthur had ever witnessed the lanky man being that angry, up until that point.

                   "I did, why?" Arthur intoned, slowly catching on to the mood shift.

                   "I hate to do this, but give me about an hour, would you?" Merlin said, regretfully pulling away from Arthur.

                   "Merlin?" Arthur called, now behind a very hot-footed Merlin.

Turning around, Merlin met him in the distance between. 

                   "If I had ever seen that letter, I would have followed you to London, Arthur. I was interested then, and I still am now, if you'll have me. Once this whole sham of an engagement is cleared up, and I take care of Will, then perhaps we could start over. But right now, the only thing I really want to do is find out why on earth Will thought it best to keep the contents of what you wrote to me a secret. I know damn well that it wasn't an accident."

                    "Alright, if I indulge you this flight of rage, will you at least do me one thing?" Arthur asked, his lips coming closer to Merlin's.

                    "What exactly would that be?" Merlin murmured, his breath hitching at the sudden closeness.

                    "Let me come with you," Arthur whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea what this is. I found it hidden in an old work in progress folder. I changed like all of 2 words in it. I hope someone enjoys it!


End file.
